Nothing I Can Do
by twisted-wisdom
Summary: Jacob makes one last attempt to talk to Bella before Edward changes her. Please R


**This is just something I wrote because I am extremely bored. Please R&R Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Jacob POV**

There had to be something I could do. I can't just sit here and watch you end your life like this. I don't care what you think, it's exactly what you're doing. I don't care that you can't choose me over him, it hurts yes, but I am your friend first. I've got to stop this.

I watched you walk down the aisle. I saw your hesitation when you saw me in the trees. It was as if for an instant I could read your mind. You wanted me to stop you, you knew you were making a mistake Bella. I didn't though, because I knew what he would do. I didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to hurt you.

I knew what was going to happen shortly after the wedding. I knew what he was going to turn you into. I don't understand how you could stand in front of everyone and act like your life wasn't ending.

Now you're leaving to go off to school. You don't know that I'm standing out in the trees, watching you every move. He does. Your bloodsucker watches me from the corner of his eyes, reading my thoughts, smelling my scent, knowing that if I could, I would kill him here and now for what he's going to do to you.

I hear you promise your friends that you'll see them over your first break. You assure your worrying parents that everything is going to be fine. You tell them that you'll call them all the time and will come see them the first chance you get. I never thought you were that good of a liar. Here you are, proving me wrong.

I watch as you climb into his car, and wave you last goodbye. We both know that you will never see any of these people again. I don't understand how you can do it to them. What kind of lie will you make up next? How are you going to be able to keep them all away? Am I going to be the only one who knows the truth?

I couldn't stop myself from coming up there. I see you in your dorm room. I can't believe that the bloodsucker, Edward, actually talked you into going to school for a little while. But how long? A week? Month? Year? None of them are long enough for me, long enough for you. I can't smell his scent so I walk up to your window. I open it and climb through, you don't see to notice me at all.

You finally turn and see me. You can't hide the shock. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping you in my arms. You break into tears, telling me you don't know what to do. You love him, but your scared. I try to think of something to say to make everything better. Nothing comes to mind.

I pull you away from me and look you in the eye. I ask what is it that you want me to do. You stare at me for a moment before answering. "Nothing", you say. My heart broke then. You were right. There was nothing that I could do for you if you wouldn't let me help you. As much as I wanted to grab you and take you away, take you to some place that _he _could never find you, I couldn't do it unless you asked me to.

"Ask me," I plead with you. The look on your face tells me that you are clearly confused.

"What is it that you're wanting to ask Jake?"

I let out a sigh. "Ask me to save you." You stare at me dumbfounded. "You love him more than me," I finally admitted to you and to myself. "But can your love really conquer everything? Can you really let him take away your humanity? Can you give up Renee, Charlie, and me? Can you… _live_…knowing that you will never see us again?"

I saw that you were giving it some serious thought. I knew how much you wanted to be with him, but I also knew that if you did this, you would regret it later.

"Leave Jake," you say in a numb voice.

I walk towards you, our bodies only inches apart. "Are you telling me goodbye? _Forever_?"

No words will escape your mouth so you merely nod. An invisible hand reaches inside me and squeezes my heart until I can't breathe. On pure impulse, I lean down and touch my lips to yours. You don't fight it. I pull away before I can hurt myself more.

I escape through the window, disappearing into the night, knowing that there is nothing I can do.


End file.
